When Kim Taehyung Sick
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "walaupun kau luar biasa manja dan menyebalkan saat kau sakit, tapi aku merasa dibutuhkan. Dan kau terlihat jauh lebih manis" KookV, VKook, TaeKook, with Jungkook!Seme BTS fict . Rnr juseyoo


**Tittle : When Kim Taehyung Sick**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Slight Kim Seokjin & Park Jimin**

 **WARNING! BL! WITH KOOV! Jungkook!Seme. If you do not like what i write, please do not read oke?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note : heiiiiii, this is my second fict. Dan terimakasiiih buat yang review di Moon hehehehhe. Aku bawa KookV sedikir labih panjang dari sebelumnya. Hope you like it!.**

 **Loveyaa~~  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cookie- _aaaa_ "

Jungkook tersenyum saat mendengar suara Taehyung yang memanggilnya diujung telepon. Terasa panas dan sangat manis, ia menumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus diselesaikannya hari itu dan memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya sembari mengambil remote AC dan menaikkan suhu ruangan sehingga Jungkook mengerang lemas karena berhasil merelaksikan punggungnya yang pegal dan pikirannya yang sangat penat.

"Aku oke" jawab Taehyung pasti "Tadi Namjoon _hyung_ datang dan berkata ia sudah menebus obat diapotik"

"Baguslah" respon Jungkook "kau sudah minum obatnya?"

Ia mendengar suara Taehyung yang berdengung pelan, suaranya sengau dan sedikit serak. Pemuda itu tergeletak sakit dikamar karena jadwal kerjanya yang luar biasa padat, Jungkook sangat panik saat mengecek suhu tubuh Taehyung yang tinggi dan pemuda itu mengeluh matanya perih dan tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Jungkook harus benar-benar memaksanya untuk mengambil cuti, dan pada akhirnya Taehyung setuju.

Namun ada satu masalah besar saat Taehyung sedang sakit-

"...belum sih" jawab Taehyung "aku mau minum obatnya kalau Cookie sudah pulang"

-sikap manjanya yang kambuh.

Jungkook mengurut keningnya, menarik nafas panjang; udara segar yang lembut akibat pendingin ruangan bekerja secara maksimal masuk kedalam hidung serta mendinginkan kepalanya yang mau meledak karena kepenatan pekerjaan yang tak juga habis, sementara ia melambaikan tangan pada Park Jimin yang menatapnya dari balik dinding kaca pemisah ruangannya dengan beberapa rekan kerja.

"Tapi hyung-" ia memberikan tanda untuk Jimin masuk. "Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya"

" _Waeee_?" Taehyung berteriak lucu dengan suara serak.

Jimin masuk dan menaikkan satu alis melihat wajah frustasi Jungkook sembari mengulurkan sebuah map berwarna hijau pada Jungkook yang sibuk mencari pena.

"Banyak sekali yang harus aku selesaikan" alasannya, Jimin menawarkan penanya pada Jungkook dan ia langsung menyambar dengan cepat, Jimin menunjuk satu berkas yang perlu tanda tangan Jungkook tanpa banyak bicara dan hanya mengeluarkan tawa tanpa suara yang membuat Jungkook mendelik seakan ingin melempar patung Eros diatas mejanya pada rambut Jimin yang berkilau merah.

"Bahkan saat aku sakit?" Keluh Taehyung "kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

"B-bukan seperti itu" ia mengusir Jimin dengan pandangannya, dan pemuda bermata sipit itu menutup pintu lalu mematikan lampu meja kerjanya, tanda ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan bersiap pulang. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang, _lagi_ , melihat tumpukan berkas diatas mejanya. "Aku akan membelikan mu sesuatu sebelum pulang. Kau mau apa?" Bujuknya halus.

"Aku mau bubur" ucap Taehyung cepat. Ia bisa membayangkan Taehyung berkata sambil memeluk bantal dan bersembunyi diselimutnya yang hangat. Taehyung membersit saat Jungkook mulai bersuara.

"Bubur?" Ia menarik satu berkas dengan cepat dan mengapit ponsel diantara bahu dan pipinya "aku akan pulang sekitar satu jam lagi" ia tersenyum kecil "aku akan bawakan bubur untuk mu, oke?"

"Tidak oke" jawab Taehyung hingga menimbulkan kerutan dikening Jungkook. "Aku mau buburnya kau yang masak"

Jungkook membeku, tangannya yang sibuk membolak-balikan kertas mendadak terhenti. Gawat. Ini semakin gawat. Jungkook tertawa hambar dan sedikit tercekik.

"K-kau bercanda ya?" Jungkook meluruskan tenggorokannya "aku mana bisa masak"

Ia ingat pagi tadi Taehyung juga menyuruhnya menggunakan _toaster_ untuk memanggang roti dan hal sekecil itu saja tidak bisa dilakukannya hingga roti itu berwarna hitam dan tak layak makan, ia mendengar suara tawa Taehyung yang lemas karena pengaruh obat saat ia mengangkat roti panas tanpa sarung tangan yang membuat jarinya melepuh.

Taehyung diam, dan itu bukan pertanda bagus. Jungkook menelan air liurnya susah payah dan merasa jika suhu ruangan semakin menipis hingga keringat mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat sebelum kau memasak bubur"

Tamat.

Jungkook menahan umpatan dibibirnya saat Taehyung memutuskan hubungan telpon secara sepihak. Ia segera mencari nomor Kim Seokjin dan begitu pemuda itu menjawab _'hallo'_ Jungkook langsung menyambar dan berucap.

"Hyung, ajari aku cara membuat bubur"

:;:;:

"Taehyung itu sakit atau _ngidam_ sih sebenarnya" kekeh Seokjin dan menyuruh Jungkook masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Entahlah, hyung" jawab Jungkook lemas, menyeret langkahnya menuju sofa berwarna lemon cerah dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana "dia menggemaskan namun begitu menyebalkan"

"Dan kau mencintainya" sambung Seokjin sambil tersenyun maklum melihat penampilan Jungkook yang begitu acak-acakan.

Jungkook mendesah mengiyakan. Semenyebalkan apapun Taehyung dia tetap akan mencintai pemuda itu, malah menurutnya hal-hal seperti ini menjadi tolak ukur sampai mana perasaannya pada Taehyung.

Ia bangkit dan menggerutu tentang pinggangnya yang pegal. "Semalaman dia tidak tidur dan menyuruhku mengusap punggungnya sampai pegal, dia juga tidak mau lepas sedikit saja dari pelukan"

Seokjin tertawa "wajar sajalah. Jarang-jarang kan si super sibuk Jungkook mau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu" Jungkook mengguman mengiyakan "Kau bawa bahan-bahannya, kan?" Tanya Seokjin dan memberikan Jungkook minuman agar mayat hidup itu bisa sedikit membuka matanya yang sudah lengket karena mengantuk. Wajar saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan Jungkook masih bersedia mendatangi supermarket 24 jam untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat bubur.

"Masih dimobil" gumam Jungkook dan menghabiskan minumannya.

Seokjin tertawa "aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihatmu saat ini" ia bangkit berdiri dan melempar handuk kecil kearah Jungkook "basuh wajahmu yang kusut itu, _man_. Dan biar aku saja yang mengambilnya. Mana kunci mobilmu?"

Jungkook merogoh saku celana, melempar kunci mobilnya yang terdapat tanda kuda jingkrak pada Seokjin yang menangkapnya dengan cepat, langkah sepatunya yang berat terdengar semakin sayup. Sementara Jungkook mengumpulkan tenaganya dan bangkit untuk membasuh wajahnya yang sangat kacau. Ia melepas dasinya dan menyimpannya ditas kerja, menggulung kemeja hingga sakunya sampai lipatannya rapi dan tanpa cela. Ia tidak suka air membuat kemejanya basah dan memberikan kesan lembab yang aneh. Ia membasuh wajahnya di wastafel yang menempel pada dinding disebelah pintu kamar Seokjin, mengusap wajahnya yang jauh lebih segar karena bersentuhan dengan air sedingin es dengan handuk kecil yang Seokjin berikan.

Ia mengecek smartphone-nya dan tersenyum begitu melihat sebuah pesan dari Taehyung yang dikirimnya 30 menit lalu saat Jungkook masih sibuk bertanya pada pegawai supermarket tentang beraneka bumbu yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Nih" Seokjin sudah tiba dengan dua pastik ditangannya dan langsung memberikan Jungkook sesuatu "pakai apron ini dan mari selesaikan _ngidam_ Taehyung"

"Dia bukan _ngidam_ hyung" protes Jungkook dan patuh memakai apron berwarna biru cerah. Dia tidak mau menodai kemeja polo Ralph Lauren mahalnya yang ia beli langsung di Italia dengan luar biasa susah. "Itu hanya sifat aslinya yang sedikit menyebalkan"

"Itu berarti Taehyung sangat jarang berkelakuan _ngida_ m seperti ini?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menggulung lengan kausnya yang panjang sampai siku.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya saat Seokjin ngotot memaknai sifat Taehyung sebagai _ngidam_. "Sangat jarang. Dia itu..." Jungkook mengeluarkan berbagai macam bahan dari dalam kantung plastik "..dia lebih bagaimana ya" Jungkook mengerutkan kening "dia tipe pemuda yang jika aku bertanya _'mau makan ini?'_ Dia hanya akan memberi dua jawaban ' _oke_ ' atau _'tidak'_ dia tidak akan menjawab _'terserah'._ Dia tidak akan menjawab _'oke'_ tapi sebenaenya dia tidak mau. Mengerti kan?" Jungkook menoleh kearah Seokjin yang mengernyit.

"Tidak" tandasnya "hanya dua orang-ah tiga orang yang mengerti Kim Taehyung. Pertama adalah kedua orang tuanya-itu masuk dua orang. Dan terakhir adalah kau"

Dan Jungkook sadar jika ucapan Seokjin benar. Smartphone disaku celananya bergetar, ia mengambilnya dengan cepat dan ada pesan dari Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook merasa perlu sesuatu untuk menuntaskan kecamuk perasaan didadanya.

 **'Aku tidak mau bubur. Sudah tidak mau lagi. Jadi, cepatlah pulang'**

:;:;:;:

"Aku pulang"

Jungkook membiarkan pintu apartemennya bergerak tertutup dengan bunyi nyaring pertanda keamanan otomatisnya teraktifkan. Ia membuka sepatu pantopelnya yang berat dan meletakannya diatas rak setinggi satu meter, sepatunya dan Taehyung berjajar rapi disana.

Telapak kakinya bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer yang dingin, Jungkook termasuk dalam salah satu orang yang tidak menemukan fungsi dan hubungan sandal rumah yang hangat, ia lebih memilih kaki telanjangnya berpijak pada lantai yang dingin atau hangat derit kayu yang harum.

"Sayang?" Ia melangkah dan sesaat kakinya menapaki karpet persia berwarna seputih angsa dan selembut gumpalan bulu domba. Sepi. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar dengungan tipis pendingin ruangan, aromanya seperti bunga prancis dan Jungkook pastikan Taehyung yang mengaturnya.

Jungkook berlari menuju tangga dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat, wajahnya luar biasa lega saat mendapati Taehyung tertidur dengan selimut bergelung menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia menaruh _tupperware_ berisi bubur yang ia buat selama dua jam atas bantuan Seokjin. Walaupun Taehyung sudah mengatakan jika ia sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi, Taehyung tidak mau merelakan kepalanya dipotong oleh Seokjin yang meluangkan waktunya untuk bergadang demi membantu Jungkook.

Taehyung tidur dengan tenang, Jungkook menaruh punggung tangannya diatas dahi Taehyung dan merasakan jika suhu tubuh Taehyung sudah kembali normal. Taehyung sedikit bergumam dalam tidurnya saat Jungkook mengusap pelipisnya pelan. Ia melihat bungkus obat yang tak tersentuh sedikitpun.

Pencahayaan kamar mereka memang sangat minim. Terlebih Taehyung lebih senang pada aquarium besar sepanjang tiga meter dan tinggi satu setengah meter yang mendominasi kamar mereka, Jungkook menawarkan aquarium yang lebih mewah dan menyatuh dengan dinding beserta lampu LED lembut seperti yang pernah mereka lihat disalah satu hotel mewah di Jepang, namun Taehyung menolaknya cepat. Ia berkata aquarium seperti itu lebih susah untuk dibersihkan, sementara Jungkook berkata jika mereka bisa memanggil orang untuk membersihkannya, dan Taehyung tetap menolak.

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya membeli aquarium yang lebar dan tingginya hampir menyamai kamar mereka ada sekitar dua puluh ikan disana dan kedua puluh ikan itu dengan taat Taehyung beri nama satu-persatu. Taehyung menghabiskan banyak waktu duduk didepan aquarium sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kacanya yang tebal dan airnya yang hijau. Jika malam tiba, ia tidak akan memakai lampu hias disamping nakas dan lebih memilih menyalakan lampu LED berwarna biru hangat yang sengaja Jungkook desain ada disana. Membuat kamar mereka lebih tenang dan damai dengan suara mesin pembersih aquarium yang bekerja dengan suara lembut dan ikan-ikan imut yang berenang kesana kemari.

Ia mendengar Taehyung bergumam namanya dan membersihkan kepenatan dikepalanya.

Ia bisa hidup seperti ini terus jika Taehyung ada dan selalu disisinya.

;:;:;:

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Jungkook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk melingkar dilehernya dan air masih menetes di ujung rambutnya yang basah.

Taehyung menoleh dan mengangguk, ia masih betah duduk didepan aquarium dan memanggil nama 'andrew' pada ikan bersirip merah yang sedang berenang mendekat. "Pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook mengambil minuman dari kulkas mini disudut kamar.

"Tiga? Entahlah aku lupa" jawab Jungkook dan meneguk minumannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak mau bubur?" Ia merenggut manis sambil melirik _tupperware_ diatas nakas.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Taehyung "aku masih sayang kepala ku, Seokjin hyung memegang pisau semalam, dan jika aku berkata tidak jadi memasak bubur pisau itu pasti sudah berhasil memisahkan kepala dari tubuh ku"

Taehyung tertawa kecil "Seokjin hyung tidak akan sejahat itu. Dasar berlebihan"

"Heeis, aku menawannya tengah malam. Dia itu pengacara tersibuk yang aku kenal" ujar Jungkook dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pelipis Taehyung beserta anak rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat "kau merasa baik?"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk dan menikmati bagaimana jari panjang Jungkook mengusap pelipisnya dengan lembut "aku sangat baik. Hingga rasanya aku tidak memerlukan obat-obat itu lagi" ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jungkook yang bersatu dengan aroma sabun mandi. Walaupun hidungnya luar biasa tidak bisa menghirup apapun akibat flu, namun aroma Jungkook selalu berhasil masuk dan menyempurnakan kinerja otaknya.

"Kau tetap harus meminumnya, hyung" bujuk Jungkook dengan suara halus.

Taehyung bungkam dan mengetuk jari telunjuknya pada kaca aquarium "harus ya? Bahkan aku merasa besok aku bisa masuk kerja-"

"Tidak boleh" sela Jungkook cepat "kau harus full istirahat sampai minggu depan, itu kata dokter"

Jungkook mengingat Taehyung yang teler sehabis diberi obat tidur berdosis ringan, pemuda itu hampir tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan Jungkook memanggil dokter pribadinya untuk datang ke apartemen mereka.

"Untuk apa sih bekerja sekeras itu?" Desah Jungkook dan lengannya turun untuk melingkar dilututnya yang tertekuk "pekerjaan ku sudah dari cukup untuk membayar apartemen dan kebutuhan kita selama sebulan, bahkan lebih"

Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang kering, Jungkook harus membelikannya madu karena bibir Taehyung yang mulai pecah-pecah akibat hawa panas tubuhnya kemarin malam.

"Aku tidak mau bergantung padamu, Jungkook- _a_ " jawab Taehyung sambil menunduk "Aku juga ingin ambil bagian, aku tidak mau sepenuhnya bergantung padamu." Taehyung menarik nafas panjang "lagipula, kita masih sepasang kekasih. Kau tidak sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab atas diriku"

Jungkook tertegun, ia menatap seekor ikan bersirip biru -ikan satu-satunya yang namanya Jungkook ingat- bernama Furumi karena ikan itu mereka beli dalam perjalanan ke Jepang dan bersirip biru nyentrik.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook tak pasti.

"Apanya?" Kernyit Taehyung.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir empat tahun dan baru memutuskan tinggal bersama setahun belakangan. Jungkook mengetuk kaca untuk menarik perhatian Furumi yang masuk kedalam karang buatan.

"Hubungan kita?" Jungkook berucap dengan tenang.

"Maksudnya?" Sakit mungkin membuat kerja otak Taehyung menjadi lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"Mau menikah saja?" Aju Jungkook cepat selagi ia berani.

" _Apaa_?" Taehyung menoleh kaget, seakan tak menyangka jika Jungkook akan berkata seperti itu.

Jungkook ikut menoleh dan tersenyum, senyuman hangat yang anehnya selalu mampu membuat Taehyung merinding. Senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dan hanya ditunjukkan untuk Taehyung.

"Menikah." Ulang Jungkook "Lagipula jari mu terlalu kosong" Jungkook menarik jari Taehyung dan mengelus jari manisnya "akan terlihat lebih indah jika ada cincin disana, iyakan?"

Taehyung tidak tahu, panas dipipinya disebabkan oleh demam yang belum turun atau ucapan Jungkook yang terdengar begitu jelas. Taehyung memalingkan wajah kembali menatap aquarium dan meluruskan tenggorokannya yang masih perih akibat flunya yang parah. Sementara jarinya masih dalam genggaman Jungkook.

"Oke" jawabnya singkat dan lugas "menikah kedengarannya keren"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, menarik kepala Taehyung lembut dan menempelkan bibirnya dipelipis Taehyung.

"Cokie- _a_ , bisa kita makan buburnya?" Taehyung berdiri dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih tertawa karena Taehyung berkelit cepat dengan wajah memanas.

"Bisa, tapi jangan bunuh aku jika rasa luar biasa aneh" ia ikut berdiri.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Taehyung dan membuka tutup _tupperware_ "aku cukup membakar semua koleksi kemejamu"

"Jangan yang Ralp Lauren dan Calvin Klein"

"Tentu saja yang Ralph Lauren dan Calvin Klein"

"Hyung-"

"Bercanda" Taehyung tertawa melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang pucat. "Semoga sakit ku tidak semakin parah setelah mencobanya"

Jungkook tersenyum paham "aku suka kau sakit" ucapnya "walaupun kau luar biasa manja dan menyebalkan saat kau sakit, tapi aku merasa dibutuhkan. Dan kau terlihat jauh lebih manis"

.

.

.

END


End file.
